Type A: Earth's Mightiest Teenagers
by The Type A Project
Summary: "What makes you dangerous is all relative". Jessica and Josh were 'left behind' by their parents and they don't know why. Aleighsa and Brent are two science geniuses. And Arrina and Elric are running away from the harshness of the after math of Asgardian war. Fury has a plan to bring these six together, and with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D, they may be better than the Avengers. May be.
1. Intro 1: Jessica and Josh

**So, I've been dead for awhile. **

**Sorry, I had to survive my first year of High School. I did, but now I'm having an itch to write and post again. I really dont have a desire to finish any of my Hetalia stories, but I have really been amped up for this.**

**Since Captain America and the Winter Soldier came out, I've been slowly falling into the Marvel Universe, thus birthing this story and project. **

**To explain the title in a nutshell, Type A is a blood type, but also it's a way of describing ones personality. However, the most important thing about this is it's as if saying being an Avenger is in their blood.**

**Now I know Marvel tried something like this, by putting out The Next Avengers. THIS IS IN NO WAY INSPIRED OR A COPY OF THAT IDEA. I HAD THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY WAY BEFORE I EVEN NOTICED THAT ON NETFLIX, AND INSTEAD OF DROPPING THE IDEA, I DECIDED TO GO FOR IT. I figured, "What harm can it be, i mean, I'm not getting paid for this."**

**Hopefully I will have pictures for everyone, i have drawn many of them, and hopefully they will be posted.**

**Before we get to the actual story, here is a little background-**

**The children are-**

**Jessica Rogers-age: 14**

**Josh Barton- age:15**

**Aleighsa Stark- age:15**

**Brent Banner- age: 15**

**Arrina Thorsdottir ( also referred to as Arrina of Asgard, or Princess Arrina)- age: 15**

**Elric Lokisson( also referred to as Elric of Johtenheim or Elric the Lost)- age: 15**

**Once again, this story is in now way related to The Next Avengers. However, feel free to check that out, it was pretty good. I have no rights to any of the Marvel Characters, settings, or anything out of Norse Mythology. **

**The only things I own are the children, and the plot.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Jessica was starting to get bored.

The other kids at this school could turn into monsters with violent teeth and killer instincts, or change color, or manipulate space and time. They could do the extraordinary, and even beyond that, they could do the impossible.

Jessica could kick high, and jump high. That was all. That was it.

She felt extremely out of place. She felt as if no one at this place wanted her, needed her. She was different.

But that's what you get when they put someone extremely NORMAL in a school of NOT NORMAL MUTANTS.

She wasn't alone. Oh no, she had her trusty "Side Kick" Josh Barton. He, like her, had no real bizarre mutations, or anything of the sort, but he could run, jump, and kick high. Oh, and he could fire a gun. That was a nice touch, too.

Jessica felt all eyes on her at the field day. It was her, being picked last again, because no one wanted her, because she was different.

"Rogers, you're odd man out" Yeah, she knew," You want to sit out?"

Josh, who was told to sit out from the boys game of Dodgeball, patted the seat next to him, "It's rough being different."

She just rolled her eyes, "Keep in mind, We're normal."

Josh smiled, "Well, at least I'm not gonna get pegged by some of them boys over there. It's not cool how hard they throw."

Jessica took out a picture from her skirt pocket. It was a picture of her father, against a background that almost sent everyone who saw it into a patriotic seizure, wearing his suit, and holding his shield.

"You think he will come this year?" Josh asked, in reference to parents day. His father and mother were always absent. and so was Mr. Rogers.

"I can only hope. You would think that the Man Out of Time would have enough time to at least come see his daughter now and then."

Josh just looked up, " I hear you. Seem's like that Hawkeye can't keep and eye on his own kid."

They laughed for a little, though it was uncomfortable at best.

* * *

Charles Xavier was a man meant to train X-Men, not the children of the Avengers. There was no bizarre power to be tamed, no weird genetic mix up to be fixed, it was as it was, and they were normal for the most part.

He would never give up on a kid, but Josh was meant to be one thing and one thing only, and that was a Pro Archer. Jessica could get a job as gymnast or dancer.

They didn't need to be heroes, but yet their parents still wanted them to be.

But they never came around.

Josh and Jessica were a pair of the most unexpected teens he had ever faced.

* * *

Jessica was sitting in the locker room. Starring at the picture, again.

It was then that a girl who was half cheetah appeared.

"Hello Rogers." she said, "Are you done starring at that Junk?"

"My father is not junk, and besides, he could kick your butt any day." Jessica countered.

"Very funny." she started to trap Jessica against the back of the lockers, "Look around you Rogers, there is one thing in this room that is not like the others,"

Jessica knew she was talking about her, and turned away. "Can't you just leave me alone, Dana? I haven't done nothing to you."

Dana took the picture from her hands and laughed, "Oh, c'mon Rogers. Look at this photo, look at that outfit. Can we say cliche and cheesy, much?"

Her two friends, Ella and Lynne came out from the shadows, laughing along with her.

"My father is a handsome man, you three" she bit her, lip wanting to lash out at the three. "Just, leave it alone, all right."

They laughed some more and grabbed her hair, pulling her to the floor. "I think Ms. Rogers needs to have a haircut."

Jessica kicked Ella and then flipped Lynne. "Don't touch me."

Dana let her fangs show, and she pounced on her. She went for the jugular, literally, until Headmaster Xavier broke it up.

Jessica looked at the two unconscious girls and Dana, who was struggling against Mr. Xavier's grip.

She looked at the picture and sighed, she would be in so much trouble if HE was here.

* * *

After the talk with Mr. Xavier, Jessica ran to her dorm and began to pack her things. She was the daughter of Captain America, the World's First Avenger, and she was not going to be pushed around by some mutated brat with fangs.

"You aren't really going to do this, are you?"

Josh was at her doorway, holding a suitcase too. "You really must be insane."

She pointed to his suitcase, and he sighed, "I'm going on break."

She raised an eyebrow.

"With S.H.E.I.L.D" Josh explained, "My parents, well technically, our parents, all work for them."

"S.H.E.I.L.D?" Jessica asked, "Do you think they'd take me?"

Josh grinned, "They'd take anyone sharing the same DNA as their super soldier,"

The next thing she knew, she was on a plane, headed to Washington D.C.

* * *

**So, that's it for the chapter. **

**I apologize if i get anything out of the X-Men wrong, I don't really know much about it. However, i wanted to tie that in, because even though they are seperate universes, they are both Marvel.**

**Once again, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHILDREN AND THE PLOT. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE. **

**Next chapter will be Aleighsa and Brent.**


	2. Intro 2: Aleighsa and Brent

**So, Next chapter. I don't own any Marvel original characters.**

**Also, i recommend listening to "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea for this chapter for Aleighsa's part. That's what I listened to when I wrote it.**

* * *

This was lame.

It was the annual Stark Expo, where her father and mother showed off everything Stark Industries had to produce within the next year. Aleighsa liked the presentations, and to be honest, didnt mind listening to her father talk for hours, because, well, it's not like he didnt do it at home, right? But _THIS_, was too much for her.

She was in an obnoxiously pink cocktail dress, with her hair in a bun that was too tight for her own good. And she was being forced to talk to a bunch of older, male dignitaries who she thought might bite the dust if she startled them too much.

Would it kill her mom to let her wear her favorite hoodie, the one that is purple with 'STARK INDUSTRIES' written on it? This was the Stark Expo, why would it be such a crime to do something called 'Suited Casual'?

She sank in her chair, just to have her mother tap her and tell her to sit up, and that she needed to be on her best behavior. Aleighsa, so much like her father because of the many late night work shop hours, didn't listen.

"Aleighsa Stark, did you not listen to me? I said sit up straight." Pepper tried again.

"Ah, leave her alone, Pep. She's not harming anyone by sloughing a little, I mean, I'm starting to do it too. It's no big deal, really." Tony answered, smiling at his daughter. "Why don't you go talk to some people, Aleighsa? There are tons of young men here, single and wanting to meet someone who thinks with the same business sense you have."

"None of them are actually my age, though. Well, If you count Jarvis, he's only five." She said, pointing to her headphone. When she was ten, she had developed a friendship with the AI, and would cry whenever they would leave the house and he wasnt with them anymore. Tony found a way to put Jarvis in the car, causing Aleighsa to at least not wail in the car. But, still, out in public, she needed the AI. Pepper was deeply concerned, but he gave her an earpiece that had Jarvis loaded in it, so they could talk virtually all the time. Tony was quite pleased with his handy work.

"No, no talking to Jarvis. Meet a real boy." Pepper answered.

"Ah, what's wrong with Jarvis?" Tony asked.

_"I'm offended" _The voice rang from her earpiece.

"I know. But mom doesn't mean it that way, I'm sure. But, if you really want to get back at her, I say you mess up on the dishes everynight, make her do them herself. She hates the dishes, even though apparently you 'need to be more dependent on real life human beings'. She's weird." Aleighsa rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, Aleighsa, go meet someone." Pepper pointed away, and Aleighsa sighed and walked, and walked, and stumbled, and talked to Jarvis, and everyone thought she was talking to herself although that would be the weirdest thing ever.

A man with dark brown locks and tan skin walked to her, "Do you know where Mr. Stark is?"

"My dad, he's at the biggest table with all the people. You can't miss them, they're dressed as stupidly as me." she was about to walk off, but the man grabbed her.

"Tell him Dr. Banner is here to see him." He smiled, "And i don't do well with large crowds of people, so please, just lead me there."

Aleighsa just frowned and started to walk, heels clicking obnoxiously behind her, until she reached her father. "Here, dad, this guy needed to see you."

"Ah, Bruce! It's good to see you. Hear anything from the Capsicle? I haven't hear from him in years." Tony and Bruce started to chat, and Aleighsa started to walk until she was grabbed again. This time, it was a boy with slightly lighter hair than Dr. Banner, with tanner skin.

"Yes?" she asked, wanting to know what the heck he was grabbing her for.

"Can't a guy just complement a girl, Stark?" he smiled, and it was somewhat charming.

"Well, considering you haven't complemented me, I guess not." She answered.

"Really? Well, you're gorgeous." He smiled again, and then he took her hand in nicer manner, "Care to dance, Ms. Stark?"

"Sure." Aleighsa answered.

After dancing, they sat at a random table and talked for a while. '

"Wait, he turns _Green_?" Aleighsa couldn't believe it.

"Yep, turns green. One time, he yelled at me so much for messing with some chemicals in his work shop, he was yelling at me until he was blue in the face, but green everywhere else. It was the funniest thing, i tell ya." he continued.

"Brent!" It was Dr. Banner.

"Yeah?" he answered, turning around to meet his dad.

"We have to go. Say goodbye." he said somewhat hurriedly, waving goodbye to Aleighsa."

"But, why?" Brent whispered, "I don't want to go back to Africa."

_AFRICA!_

"You live in Africa!" Aleighsa stood up, "So, I'm never going to see you again. So, i just wasted all my time getting to know a person that I'll never know again!" she walked away, and Brent didn't try to stop her.

"Way to go, Banner." he muttered to himself, "She was pretty, rich, and smart, and you let her slip through your fingers."

* * *

The party seemed to never end, so she ran up the stairs to the top of Stark Tower, and sat in her dad's work shop, and cried.

Jarvis kept trying to talk to her, but she ignored him, as usual.

_"Miss, there seems to be complication in my programming." _Jarvis said.

"What?" she answered.

_" There is a break in to your father's shop. I will alert Mr. Stark and Security."_

"Don't bother" Aleighsa said, angrily. "I'll handle them."

_"Miss, I advise against this, what if-_"I said, Let me handle THIS!" she puched the couch.

_" Okay"_

* * *

She managed to sneak into the shop to see three men in all black, rummaging through papers and files, through the suits, and anything else her father kept in there.

Aleighsa stepped out of the shadows, "So, I'm a Stark, and one thing you should know about a Stark is that we don't like our stuff being taken from us." she touched a small box of red and gold, and it spread across her body, coating her in the newest suit project her father made. "So, I suggest you drop my stuff."

The three men charge at her, and she handled them with in a matter of seconds, flipping, hitting, kicking, and blasting them into next week.

She tied their hands with spare cables and took anything that belonged to her and her father off of them.

When Jarvis finally alerted Tony, he and Bruce, and Brent, came running.

"Woah." Tony breathed when he saw Aleighsa in the suit. "You stopped them?"

Aleighsa nodded.

"Is this what you do in your free time?" Brent asked.

Aleighsa just rolled her eyes, and turned away.

While the police took the men away, Brent wanted to talk. "Look, we've seemed to get off on the wrong foot."

She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention Africa to you, but it didn't really seem important, and I'm sorry. I didnt realize you had issues with people you thought you were never going to see again." Brent said, exasperated.

"Look, I don't have an issue with people I'm never going to see again. But, the issue here is I wanted to see you again," She smiled, "It's rare I meet a real boy who's like me."

Brent just smiled back, "I'm staying for a little awhile, so, maybe a movie tomorrow?"

She nodded, "A movie is good with me."

* * *

"Your daughter made three middle- age men, who all have black belts in Karate, Taekwondo, and Ninjitsu, and knocked them all out in a matter of seconds!" Fury said over the phone to Tony.

"Well, she had the suit." Tony shrugged, "I'm impressed by her skills, but I can do much better. She was a little sloppy on the form, but it doesn't really matter to me."

"Tony it's time." Was all Fury said before logging off.

Tony put the phone down and ran a hair through his hair. He looked over at a picture of him and Aleighsa when she was six, and was helping in the work shop.

"I know."

* * *

**So, that's it.**

**review please.**

**next chapter will be a little more interesting. It has Arrina and Elric, but Loki and Thor are in there too, I promise you.**


	3. Intro 3: Arrina and Elric

**I don't know, I just feel like updating this chapter. It's the last of the introductions, and it was the one I anticipated writing the longest out of all of them.**

**There is some background things that you need to know-**

**Loki is a King now, he rules Johtenheim**

**Therefore, Elric is a prince.**

**Loki has five children, Elric, Heila, Jormangdr, Vanir, and Sleipnir. He actually has six, but Fenrir was killed by Vanir when they were young.**

**All of them have a mutual hatred for Odin.**

**Jane and Thor had a relationship, but Odin broke it up when Jane couldn't pass the test to make her an Asgardian. However, they made a pact that Arrina would be raised by Thor in hopes of one day ascending to the throne.**

**Arrina has met Jane, but does not live with her.**

**Odin is not the King of Asgard anymore, Thor took his place.**

**Sif ended up married to Hogun, and they had a daughter. Fandral and Volstagg both have sons of their own.**

**As usual, I don't own anything out of the Marvel Unvierse.**

* * *

Arrina felt the cold wind rush against her skin, and smiled lightly. It was so different from the heat of Asgard, it was almost welcoming and inviting. Many of her father's men made little jokes about the weather in Johtenheim being as cold as her Uncles heart, but all it took was a cold glare from Thor to break any little conversation about it.

They arrived at the castle at about noon, and it was a relieving sight for their aching feet.

Elric, her cousin she had grown with, came sliding on the ice outside of the castle, and embraced her without a second thought.

"I'm so happy you are here." he grinned, "The castle is huge, almost as big as Asgards, and most of it is Ice. It really is splendid around here, and the cold is quite inviting. Come, let me show you my room, I have made it my own since we moved here, and I really enjoy it."

Arrina followed without a word, smiling and laughing along with her cousin.

Thor could see the glares from the red eyes in the brush, and turned to his men, "Stay in the castle gates, they will kill you."

The men sat and started to unpack a few of their things.

Thor went inside the castle, and looked up and down the ice pillars that held it up. It was a sight to behold, to say the least.

"It is amazing, isn't it, brother?"

Thor looked up on one of the upper story indoor balconies, Loki stood there, dressed in much nicer clothes then Thor had ever seen him in, wearing a crown that put his father's and his to shame.

"Did you do this?" Thor asked, looking around.

Loki nodded, "Yes, I repaired it after Odin came in and ruined it all."

"Well, it is incredible. See what you can do when you use your abilities for good?" Thor smiled, starting to walk up the stairs. "I always told mother that you could be dangerous, but you weren't. Not on your own."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You really trust me still? After all I have done. You, the King of Asgard, give me a throne, give me a kingdom, and you don't come here to wage war, but instead share sentiments?"

"You are not dangerous. There is no reason for war, unless you wish to cause some." Thor leaned on the balcony.

"I do not wish for war." Loki answered.

"Then no complaints. Fear not, little brother, we can form a new era in which Asgard and Johtenheim are on good terms." Thor answers, "And our children can continue it."

"Speaking of children, how is Arrina?" Loki asked.

"She is growing. Our father has sought out many suitors for her, but I fear that she scares them all away. She is like Sif, she'd have the boys head before a ring any day." Thor laughed, "It is quite funny to see the sons of great warriors running away from her as she hold her sword up and tells a lie about a bloody killing spree she made up in her head."

Loki smiled, "I imagine that it is."

"And Elric?"

"He is getting used to living here better than I am. He hasn't seen his siblings in a while, however, he woke up screaming the other night because there was a human hand reaching for him through the ground, and I have no doubt that Heila was playing a trick on him. When you are the queen of Hell, it is easy to command the army of the dead to do what you wish." Loki chuckled lightly, "What is it with my children and playing tricks?"

"They are your children." Thor answered.

* * *

Arrina looked at all of Johtenheim from Elric's window. It was a sight to behold in the summer, not an entirely snowed over wasteland, but a pleasantly cool land with mountains that touched the sun.

"Are there any tournaments, my cousin?" She asked, "I want to participate if it is possible. To test my abilities against the Frost Giants."

Elric grimaced, "There is one, but I don't think it would be wise for you to partake in such a competition. Although all royalty is on good terms between Asgard and Johtenheim, the people feel anger and apprehension for the Asgardians. Odin, our fool of a grandfather, made sure of that. And also, you can not tell me everyone on Asgard is entirely okay of the allowance of letting my father rule."

Arrina touched her sword, "I fail to see where this concerns me."

"You are Asgardian, they will try to slaughter you. That, and if you kill any of them, they will say that you and your father came here to continue the killing spree our grandfather started not to long ago. And, your father has a few blunders with the Frost Giants, as well. You don't want to try anything right now, Arrina." He sighed, "There is plenty of time to test your skills."

Arrina frowned, looking at the sword, and then to Elric, and then back to her sword.

"Then perhaps we should go visit Midgard." She said.

"Excuse me, what did you say? I seemed to not be listening properly. For a moment I thought you said that we were going to Midgard, and I know that is extremely crazy." He said, and Arrina's smirk confirmed it.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"No, no no no. Okay, when our parents show up, they destroy something, so what makes you think that we are going to welcomed?" Elric explained.

"Well, there is too much tension here, Elric. We are supposed to hate eachother, but if you give our fathers time to settle the people, we can return to a much brighter home. And, my mother would have no problem helping us again, and we'd only be gone for a short while. It is nothing more than a short trip, no harm, no fowl, and we'll be okay. Come on, you must want to return, I seem to remember your fondness of a book series called 'Harry Potter'." She explained her plan, and of course had to bribe him at the end.

"Well, I do enjoy the tale of Pottersson, and as long as we have no one to fight." He sighed, "Then let us go."

She smiled and pulled him down the stairs, and summoning Elric's seidr, they went to Midgard.

* * *

Jane was half asleep when S.H.E.I.L.D came knocking on her door, asking for Arrina.

"I don't have her. Thor does, if you want her, get him." she was about to shut the door to her trailer when she heard to bodies hit the floor behind her, and she knew exactly who they were.

"Never mind, what do you want with Arrina?" She asked, turning to look at her daughter, "And why should I let you have her?"

"The Type A initiative." Was Phil Coulson's response, "And as director, it's my job to follow through with the initiatives we start."

"Uh huh, and what exactly is this initiative?" Jane walked to Arrina and Elric, and seeing as they were sleeping, left them alone on the floor.

"It's the goal to take several extraordinary peoples extraordinary kids and put them together. Type A." He explained, "Arrina is the daughter of Thor, a God, in lamest terms, and you, a scientist that works for us. When two extraordinary people get together, they hopefully pass the genes on to their child, who in turn is extraordinary." Coulson looked at Elric, "And the son of Loki wouldn't be bad for the team to have either."

Jane looked at the two and took off Arrina's cloak. Her hair had already turned it's true color, a dark brown, and she looked nothing like Thor with the exception of the clothing.

"I don't think Thor would be okay with this." She whispered.

Coulson frowned, "Don't under estimate them, Jane. They are incredible."

Jane shook her head, "I don't under estimate them, not for a minute, but still, it's not really that cool to take away their child hood."

"They aren't children anymore, Jane. On Asgard-" SHE'S A CHILD TO ME!" Jane cut in, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY DO ON ASGARD, AS LONG AS SHE IS ONE EARTH, SHE IS A TEENAGER!"

Arrina awoke to the yelling, and Elric soon followed suit.

"Mom, what's with the yelling?" Arrina said, adapting her voice to the Midgardian Street style she was taught.

"Arrina, not now." Jane said.

"Hey Coulson." Elric waved.

"Hello, you two." Coulson replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to work for S.H.E.I.L.D."

Jane looked at the two, "You don't have to, and don't feel like you have to."

Arrina smiled, "Absolutely."

Elric blinked, "Oh come on! Do you remember the whole we aren't going to fight anyone, and that we were coming here to relax while there is all that tension on Asgard? Because, I do, and this doesn't fall in line with that!"

Arrina just smiled, "Relax younger cousin, it will all be fine."

He just choked and hoped she was right.

* * *

**So that's it for all the introductions, and I hope everyone likes them.**

**This chapter was the one I wanted to right the most, but it was hard to dance around another story that, chronologically, comes before this one. So, all the mentions to Odin destroying Johtenheim, and Loki getting the crown after his birth family was killed, was from that story. I will put it up eventually, probably after I finish this one, though.**

**Sorry if I get any of the Norse Mythology wrong.**

**The story will start in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 1: Getting there

**So, here is the next chapter. I've been away for a while on vacation, so there hasnt been updates for a week, but i will try to get at least three chapters up before the end of the week. Maybe four if I'm not too busy.**

**This is the Official Chapter 1, the last three were introductions.**

* * *

"Nervous?" Josh asked as they walked into the main S.H.E.I.L.D building in Washington D.C. Jessica was thinking that perhaps this had been a bad idea, and maybe she should go back to the school, but the children there were mean to her, and she didn't want to keep getting into fights, especially with kids she couldn't compete with.

"Of course not, I mean, I'm just going to meet a group of people who may or may not accept me, and that my father may or may not support me in this. I mean, what if he doesn't even remember me, or worse, what if he doesn't want to remember me. What if he has other kids, and just forgot about me in the process." Jessica said, slowly sounding more panicked with ever word.

"Naw, you kiddin'? Steve Rogers is America's sweetheart, well, kind of, if you count that he can kick butt and kill people, but besides that, I've heard he's a pretty good guy, good for the sake of good, actually. You'll be fine, Jess, just relax." Josh smiled as he walked to the clerk, and told her some of their information.

He came back with two passes, one for her, and one for him. "Let's go, Jess, we've got work to do."

The elevator rose and Jessica could see everything getting smaller beneath her feet, the elevator being see through, after all. She gulped and closed her eyes, not liking the view obviously. Josh frowned and grabbed her, pulling her closer, "Here, watch the door. Don't look down. I've never known that you had a fear of heights, Jessica."

She just nodded, and starred at the steel of the door until it opened, and she almost passed out.

Steve Rogers stepped in the elevator, in full uniform. He even had his shield on his back, and he had a grin on his face.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you two?" Steve asked, pressing the button.

"Eighteen." Josh lied, and Jessica wanted to slap him. He just lied to Captain America, her father.

"I'm Jessica." She blurted out. "Um... does that name mean anything to you?"

Steve smiled sadly, "It does, sadly."

Josh nudged her to continue talking to him, but before she could muster up the courage, the doors opened up again, and Steve stepped out, and the two could hear a very obvious "Hey, look, it's the Capsicle. We were all beginning to wonder if you froze over again." from someone who was obnoxious in the room.

They didn't see who it was, however, because their eyes caught the balcony at the same time, and they knew they needed to spy on whatever was going on in that room.

As soon as the door shut, she turned to him, "We aren't going to the director, are we?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, Jess."

* * *

In the room, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers, were discussing something that was so confusing, Jessica didn't understand it. There was a lady there too, and she seemed really knowledgeable of all this stars and constellations stuff.

"But why would Coulson need Arrina for this project." she asked.

"What's an 'Arrina'?" Josh asked, and Jessica shrugged,

"Maybe some form of chemical"

"I don't know, Jane, but Fury said something about 'it's time' when I talked to him on the phone." Tony said, pulling up a few documents on his tablet.

"And there were children in the elevator, when I was coming up here." Steve answered, " Fury is planning something with children, and since Arrina is the future queen of Asgard, and Aleighsa is a genius, they must be really talented at fighting. They aren't just anybody, Tony, they were selected for their personal skills."

Jane nodded, "Coulson said something about the children of the extraordinary and stuff like that."

"So, our children." Bruce concluded, "So, Brent, Aleighsa, Arrina, and Elric are going to make at team."

"And the two in the elevator, one was named Jessica, and the other I didn't know." Steve paused and they all stopped to look at him.

"The Jessica in the elevator, she had to be your daughter, Steve." Bruce said.

"No, she can't be. They said they were eighteen, and, the boy that was with her... she's with Charles Xavier. And so is Clint and Natasha's kid. They had a little boy..." his eyes widened.

Jessica started to cry a little, and it took all her will power not to stand up on the balcony and yell out to her father.

Steve was running out the door in a matter of seconds.

Josh smiled and put her hand on Jessica's shoulder, "See, told you he would want you."

"What are you two doing up here?" A voice spoke up, and they both turned to see a brunette.

"Um... we got lost." Josh said, grabbing Jessica, but the man stopped him.

"You are Furry's new project, I get it." He sighed, " My name's Clint, and you want to go to the floor at the very top. You'll meet director Coulson up there." He patted Josh on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Josh smiled and the two walked to the elevator.

Once inside, Jessica started talking, "So, a project involving the children of the extraordinary."

"Us, I guess. And a few others." Josh sighed, "So, Clint, like Clint Barton, maybe?"

"Sure." Jessica laughed, "You may have just met your dad."

* * *

Arrina was in the training range, cutting up targets with her sword.

Elric was laying on the floor, reading a book.

Aleighsa was looking over some of S.H.E.I.L.D.S designs, and Coulson let her have at it.

Brent was playing a hand held video game, involving people getting beat up.

So far, taking care of these kids wasn't too hard. They were all well behaved, and he didn't have to watch them too much.

Everything was calm, until Steve Rogers came in demanding to see his daughter.

"I haven't seen her." Coulson answered.

"Oh, come on Coulson, she was in the elevator earlier." Steve sighed, " I know she's here."

Just the, the elevator rung, and Jessica and Josh stepped out. All eyes were on them.

Jessica just avoided her dad's gaze, and looked down, "Hi dad."


	5. Chapter 2: Royal Pains

_There was a soft beating of the hospital monitor as Steve sat up late that night, watching over his little girl. She had been healthy for the most part, however, she did inherit a little heart murmur and an uneven heart beat. _

_He didn't care though, he couldn't wait until he could take her to meet everyone; Sam, The Avengers, and hopefully Bucky, if he ever snapped out of his trance._

_He wondered what Bucky might say if he was here right now. How about 'You weren't supposed to get married before me,' or 'Hey, she's cute and all, but mine is going to be at least five times more attractive.' Steve rolled his eyes, thinking about it. _

_He wanted to dodge his minds brutal honesty that Bucky would probably kill him and the little girl if he ever got the chance._

_Natasha came in, holding her own two month old son, and sat next to him. "So, America's favorite super soldier ready to become a dad?"_

_He laughed lightly, "Sure."_

_Natasha smiled and then looked at the ground, "You know, by being related to you, she's in much more danger than any normal kid."_

_He frowned, "I know. But, I'll protect her."_

_Natasha sighed and pulled out a file, "We are super heroes, Steve, but we can't save everybody. We won't always be there for our kids, we just have to face that. We put them in more danger, actually, and it doesn't matter that they are kids, H.Y.D.R.A and God knows who else will kill them."_

_"So, what are you saying Natasha?" Steve asked, "You aren't the one to skirt around the subject."_

_"Me and Clint are sending our son to Charles Xavier, you know, the one who trains the X-Men. He will probably take your daughter too." Natasha answered, "I'm gonna miss the little guy though, and so is Clint, even though he says he wont. Well, he says he'll miss the good times, not the waking up at midnight to take care of him times."_

_"Then why send him?" Steve asked._

_"I'd rather know that he was alive and missing me, then find out he was killed when we weren't there."_

* * *

_He gave over the little girl a few months later, when she was old enough to walk. She was a real sweetheart, and would go with anyone he told her to._

_Natasha's son was the same way, but being a little older, he cried a little when Storm took him._

_"Bye, little buddy." Clint smiled, waving goodbye._

_Natasha just smiled and waved as well._

_Steve wanted to say something, but he found that he would be crying rivers if he dared open his mouth._

_Charles looked down at her, as she lay quietly in his arms, "And her name is?"_

_"Jessica. Jessica Carter Rogers." he smiled, "She's a good girl, Charles, that's why people will want to hurt her. Well, and also because of me."_

_He frowned, "That is true, Steve Rogers. But, I see her being great one day."_

_Steve grinned and let out a little laugh, "I see her being that way, too. Trust me."_

* * *

Steve and Jessica just had a starring contest. For at least five minutes.

"Akward." Josh whispered after a while.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" he asked, "You are supposed to be with Mr. Xavier. Why are you two here?"

"Um, I think I deserve to ask some questions first." Jessica bit her lip, " If that's alright with you, sir."

He sighed, " I see your point. Fire away, Jessica."

"Well, um, the obvious one is why did you leave me with Charles Xavier?" She asked.

"It was to protect you." Steve answered, remaining one of the coolest and calmest people Jessica had ever seen.

" You left me with him to protect me? From what, exactly?" Jessica asked.

"H.Y.D.R.A, and anyone else who may want to hurt you." He answered again, his resolve bending a little.

"How come you never came to visit? I understand the fear and all, but you never sent me anything, never came, and I had no idea where you were. All I had was this picture from WW2 of you. And you don't exactly look like that anymore." She frowned, "Why did you never acknowledge my existence?"

"I wanted to, I really did Jessica, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair, it would end up hurting you in the long run, Jess, and I couldn't see that happen to you. If they knew where I hid you, they would kill you and everyone in Charles' school. I had to keep my own selfish needs to keep you alive." He hugged her, "But I guess since you left, it doesn't really matter now.

"I'm sorry." Jessica started crying when he said that, and she knew it was true. This wasn't a mustered up response, it wasn't a lie; Steve Rogers really loved his daughter, to the point where he had to sacrifice his happiness for the solitude in knowing her safety.

"Okay." She answered, standing up and wiping her eyes, "So, where do we go from here, dad?"

There was a silence, and no one really knew what to do next, so Josh spoke up from the crowd. "Do my parent's feel the same way?"

Steve smiled, "Clint and Natasha both helped me make that decision. I'll send for them, if you want."

Josh hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

There was a clap of thunder and everyone looked outside to see it was snowing...with thunder.

"A snow thunderstorm." Aleighsa gasped, "Really."

Elric gulped, "That's not just any storm." He ran to find Arrina, Knowing that she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

"Woah, Point Break, it's okay. Can I still call you Point Break, I mean, with the huge crown on your head, do I need to address you as something different? Perhaps 'His Royal Highness' or 'King of Thunder and Making It Rain Unexpectedly."Tony tried to break the obvious tension in the room.

Cap had left awhile a go, and Thor made his presence known by breaking through the glass of the large windows.

However, no one felt tension because Thor was there. No, everyone was used to him barreling in unexpectedly, and breaking a few things in the process. In fact, everyone had a tendency to look into the sky when it rained, to see if he was coming down.

The tension was because of Loki, who was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, just observing everyone. All the Avengers had a hand on their weapons, and Banner was eyeing him very carefully, making sure that nothing bad would happen. Loki knew everyone was being overly cautious because of him, and chose to ignore it.

"I am looking for my daughter, and possibly Jane if she is here." Thor yelled.

"Okay, drop the volume, no one likes a loud king. Jane was here, she left to go get lunch for her and the two little alien babies that flew out of the sky and landed in her living room. Arrina and that other guy, are here and are probably with Coulson. Go talk to him." Tony explained, "And as for Reindeer Games over here, I see you have a slightly smaller crown then Thor. Are you gonna be chill since the 'Rightful King of Asgard' finally got a tiara, or are you going to wreck everything? Because, if you are, then we have a problem."

"I do not intend to take over your whiny little planet anymore. I am the King of Johtenheim, so I do not need to." Loki answered calmly.

"And?" Thor asked, edging his brother on.

"I am truly sorry for what happened the last time I was on Earth." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"And?" Thor edged on again.

"It will never happen again." Loki felt like when he was a child, and he lied his father about being sorry for whatever he did.

Thor smiled, "Now, I declare that we wait for Lady Jane, and then we go back to Asgard with the children."

* * *

"We are in so much trouble, Arrina of Asgard, and I swear on my life I will kill you if my father takes away my magical abilities." Elric whispered with an edge on his voice as they made their way through the hallways.

"Oh, like you could control it well enough anyway." She spat back, "And if my father takes me back now, I will be trapped in the palace grounds until my wedding day." She felt sick just thinking about being married off, "And I REFUSE to get married yet."

"Wait, married? That's really why you wanted us to come here." Elric hit her shoulder. "You are running away from meeting suitors."

"They are all idiots." Arrina scoffed, "They expect me to do everything, and when I mention being a warrior, they laugh at me. They forget entirely of Lady Sif and how strong and willful she is. And then they start talking about children, and it just makes me sick."

* * *

Thor waited and waited, and he was never one for patience.

"So, let me get this straight, Loki is really a king, but he was abandoned by his family because he was tiny." Bruce rehashed the explanation, "So, your father took him in. He wasn't meant to take the throne at all, but when Odin went all psycho and killed all the Royal Family, Loki was the only one left to take the throne."

"Correct." Loki muttered.

"No offense Loki, but Thor, are you sure putting the person who wanted a throne to the point where he nearly destroyed New York, on the throne, would make things better?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I have full faith in my brother." Thor smiled, and all looked at Loki for a reaction.

"He was always an idiot."

* * *

Jane arrived moments later.

"Oh, I see you've shown up." Jane put the bags of food down on the table. "Well, I don't know if I should kill you for losing track of our daughter, or if I should hug you for being here."

"Kill him." Loki yelled, laughing afterward.

"Brother, you promised to be on your best behavior." Thor said.

"I AM. I never said, my best behavior was particularly good."

* * *

Arrina was trying to find a way out of the building without coming in contact with anyone that could tell on them. Elric was in what everyone in Asgard and Johtenheim dubbed "Panic Mode". A moment ago, he was swearing that he was going to kill her, but now, he was clinging to her sword in hopes that they would make it out without getting in trouble.

"Elric, I can not think when you must have your hands on Nåde." She swatted his hands away and went back to thinking.

"Oh, this is bad, Arrina. We are going to get in so much trouble. My father will ream me, and your father will ream me, and how in the world did I EVER agree to this." Elric muttered. "HEILA!"

"Why are you calling your sister? What can she do?" Arrina asked bluntly.

"HEILA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he called again.

_'Yes, now my first advice if you don't want to get caught is to keep your voice down. Now, I love you, little brother, but the fact that you followed an Asgardian is proof of your own doom. Especially one of the descendants of Odin.' _Heila spoke and made herself known in the reflection of the window.

"Excuse me, but I am not the cause of all this. He willingly agreed, and besides, I'm the rightful queen of Asgard, and-_'And you are an idiot with no ability to see past yourself for the time being.'_

Arrina crossed her arms over her chest, and sat on the floor. "I have a better weapon than you. That dumb scythe won't get you anywhere."

Heila smirked, _'And I don't need this scythe for much. I have an army of the dead. Take that on, I dare you. You will never defeat them.'_

Arrina rolled her eyes, "I'm prettier than you."

Heila was about to say something about Arrina's fake blonde hair, but Elric jumped in, and decided to use a line he had once heard in a Midgardian movie, "Ladies, please , you are both pretty but, sadly, you ARE NOT HELPING. NOW SHUT IT AND HELP US GET A WAY OUT OF HERE!"

Both girls looked at him like they forgot he was even there.

And knowing them, they probably did.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, AGENT COULSON!" Thor came in through the elevator.

Coulson looked up, "Hey, Thor. Um, Arrina was in the training room, she likes to practice it seems."

"Woah, so this is the 'God' my dad tells me about. Dude, can you really shoot thunder from the sky? Because if it is true, then I kind of have a list of people I hate and I want you to take them out for me, if you wouldn't mind." Aleighsa put the papers down.

"Are you always this way?" Brent asked. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she hit it away.

"I haven't forgiven you for the whole Africa thing yet." She muttered, "It's gonna take more than a movie date to get on my good side."

Thor blinked at the two, and then went to the topic on hand. "Arrina needs to go home."

"She's all yours."

Thor was prepared to argue, but Coulson proved no need to argue.

"These kids want this, but I can't fight with you all as parents." Coulson responded, sensing Thor's confusion.

Thor just nodded and left.

"Hey, wasn't someone with him when he walked in?" Brent asked.

Aleighsa shrugged, "I think so, but none of us are the sanest right now, and if that person was a ghost, it wouldn't surprise me."

Coulson just let a light chuckle at the conversation before him, and decided not to explain, because if he did, it would be really confusing for two scientists to understand magic.

* * *

Heila had long since abandoned her sibling and cousin, warning then to stay on their gaurd.

"I told you she wouldn't help us. She hates me, and the only reason she even talked was because you were here. And, besides, who needs her. Heila, Queen of the Dead, has a dead heart, and she is ruthless. I hear she has a circle of Hell filled with gluttons, and she lets a gigantic beast with three heads maul them alive! How horrible is that. Well, technically, they can not be mauled alive, but they suffer in pain since they are dead. I bet she loves to watch the hopeless squirm in agony as she-" Well, maybe if you two weren't always trying to be better than each other, we would have hope of getting out of here without my father or your father knowing. Imagine being dragged back in these circumstances." Elric groaned, and a voice behind them sounded,

"What exactly are your circumstances, Elric?"

Arrina turned around in fear, but she knew it was her uncle from the start.

Elric looked ready to pass out. "Father, hello. Um...this is all her fault!" He pointed to his cousin, and she rolled her eyes.

"Blame game, blame game! Must you always play it." She groaned.

Loki walked up and put a hand on both their shoulders, "Come along, this has been fun, but Thor does not approve. Both of you are royalty, not meant to fight with mortals. If you wish to fight, find time on the training fields, but not on Midgard."

"But since when do you seek your brother's approval?" Elric asked, and Loki gave him a glare that only he could put so much power behind.

"I don't, and don't try to outwit me, I can not be outsmarted." He practically dragged them along, "Now, come along."

* * *

Thor was searching for three people; Arrina, Elric, and now, Loki.

Why Loki could never do what he was told, Thor had no idea. He asked Loki to stay where he was, but Loki magicked himself away, and now Thor had to search for them too.

"But since when do you seek your brother's approval?"

That sounded like Elric down the hall. And where Elric was, Arrina was likely to be.

"I don't" and there was Loki. And Thor could feel the response burn a little in his heart. He wanted the little brother back that he had all those years ago. The one who seeked him in the mornings so they could go play in the garden and then mess with the cooks, and then when they were in trouble, laugh together when Father got angry at the two of them. After what happened at the Bifrost, when he believed his brother to be dead, he mourned, even though he was told by many he shouldn't, because Loki tried to kill him. But he and his mother, and something told him his father as well, didn't give up hope. Then when he pulled the stunt in New York, Thor had hope that he could change Loki, salvage what he could, but then he stopped and gave up and accepted that Loki was a criminal, and even though they were siblings, they were not really family. At that time, his mother had faith, but he had stopped. After she died, and he saw the mess that Loki created in the cell because of his anger and sadness, he had a glimmer of hope. Each time, he had hope, and even now, he had hope, that his little brother was there, buried under the anguish and ice, the pain and the frost, and the hatred that he had been bred with. And comments like that, made him lose hope still.

"And don't try to outwit me, I can not be outsmarted"

And he cracked a smile at this, because there was his little brother, the one who was never wrong, and was conceitedly insecure. That was who he had grown with. He was there, and Thor felt the hope flicker.

"Now come along." Thor ran down the hall, trying to catch them before they took off again.

"Stop, I am here." Thor grabbed Arrina's arm.

"You are in trouble, Arrina. You and I WILL be having a talk about this, come along." Arrina snapped her hand away, "NO!"

Thor could barely believe what he had just heard. Loki looked taken back as well.

Elric was utterly terrified.

Thor sighed, "You have no options."

Arrina nodded, "I'm old enough where I can stand on my own."

Thor sighed again, "Yes, but you have royal duties to follow. Getting married, having children, fighting the enemies. Learning the royal placements in politics. It is not easy, Arrina, and for you to take off, it is horribly irresponsible."

Arrina rolled her eyes, "I don't want to be married, I don't want to have children. I want to fight, to defend, to protect. I want to leave the usual and stay here. It's not like you don't like it here."

Thor growled, "Arrina, I understand, I really do, but you have responsibilities." Thor made a grab at her again, and she snapped away.

"I said NO." She responded. "I want to see the son of mother's friend. I want to be married to him."

Thor felt his anger turn into rage, "No. You can not marry a Midgardian. It isn't right."

Loki felt like he was watching a replay of the conversation about Jane, and marrying her.

"Oh, and Jane Foster, my mother, MEANS NOTHING TO YOU?" Arrina looked down after she yelled that.

"Why are you so difficult?" Thor bellowed.

Loki let his eyes widen. He felt like he was watching Odin and Thor, just the next generation.

"Brother, perhaps-" LOKI STAY OUT OF IT!" Thor yelled, and Loki hit him across the face.

"Don't you dare get angry with me, you are the one being like father, a stubborn, crazed, sentimental fool." Loki answered, just to have Thor hit him back.

Elric just looked at thte ground. Yeah, his family has issues. They always have and always will.

* * *

**So, I won't be able to get three updates up this week, but this one is the longest out of all the chapters, so...Enjoy.**

**I know I may ramble at a few points, and a lot of this part had to deal with the movies, as well as a story I haven't posted yet. I will post it eventually, but all the details are in the works, so...yeah.**

**hope that doesn't inconvienience anyone.**


	6. Chapter 3: Some Assembly STILL Required

**So, here is the next chapter. I wish I had more reviews, so I can judge my work more evenly. So please feel free to write a review to tell me how I am doing and what I might need to change.**

**However, thank you for all of those reading and following this story.**

* * *

Tension is a fine line. You never want to lean to either side of what started it, because that causes more tension.

Loki was aggravated with Thor over being hit and told off, in a way that was WAY too similar to their father. Thor was aggravated with his daughter, and she was aggravated with him. And Elric...just wanted to go home. In his opinion spending years locked up in the castle with his magic taken away was better than dealing with all the family problems. All families had problems, but his were not normal problems. But yet, he was royalty...and royalty is not normal to begin with...but still, this was WAY too much.

The rest of the team decided to just let the Asgardians figure it out, and to not worry about it. Unless Loki decided to try to level New York City again, they shouldn't really complain. At least the two were quiet.

Coulson came into the room with a mixed expression on his face. "Well...I need a head count. We begin training tomorrow."

Josh stood up and waved, "Count me, Mr. Coulson."

Jessica nodded, "I'm in."

Aleighsa didn't turn around to acknowledge Coulson, but she gave a brief hand wave in the air. She was fixing some kind of blaster that she found as a prototype, and found many design flaws.

A wave from Brent, "Count me in."

Arrina stood and placed her hand on her sword. She sparred a glance at her father and touched her sword, before looking right at Coulson and yelling, "Aye!"

Elric folded his hands together. He wanted to go home, he didn't want to really do this to begin with. He hated battle, he liked reading, and science, and study, and philosophy, and logic. Battle is none of those things.

"Cousin? Do you want to stay?" Arrina asked, Thor and Loki completely forgotten.

"No. I don't like people, and I don't like battle." He responded, fumbling with his hands again. He looked at everyone, and then went back to starring at his hands. "I...This is not where I belong, Arrina. I'm far too quiet for all of this, and I'm not entirely sure...Look, I cant, and that's that." He summed up his response and chewed on his lip.

"Oh, come along!" Arrina rolled her eyes, "You can handle battle, you do well enough, and if you ever get in a situation, you have me around." She held her sword up, "Nothing bad can happen."

"Famous last words, at least with this family, and it is because I am with YOU that I am afraid. You always manage to drag me into some mess that I can't escape from." Elric answered, looking at his hands again.

"But you always manage to gain something from it." Arrina pleaded. "I dragged you here, and you managed to tell me off, in your own weird way, is that not enough?"

"I said no, Arrina." He looked to his father, "Take me home, I will accept any punishment for this ordeal."

Loki shrugged, "Fine, if that is truly what you want."

"Oh, Come on, Brother! Are you really going to let him go home that way? He should fight with them." Thor burst out.

"What I do is none of your business, Thor. And only a few hours ago, you were spewing a different tune with Arrina." Loki pointed out.

Then an argument only the Asgardian Royal Family could manage happened.

Elric had slipped out, to a side room, which he assumed was used for training, it had mirrors everywhere. He slumped down on the floor.

_'Way to go, Elric. You have lost your mind.'_ He heard his brother's voice loud and clear, and when he looked to his right, he saw Jorgmangand standing in the reflection of the mirror.

Before he could respond, he heard to his left, _'I would die for a chance to fight with the midgardians. They have large contraptions of mass murder.' _There stood Fenris, in the other mirror.

_'And not to mention the history behind their battle tactics. I mean, the stories of ambushes from their Roman time period are the best.'_ Sleipnir was in a mirror in front of him.

_'I told you I would help you, and it looks like you need it.'_ Heila finally appeared in a mirror off to the corner of the room.

"I'm not meant to battle. I fought before and I DIDN'T enjoy it at all. You people are crazy to crave the rush of battle. I would prefer to sit in a room and read." He muttered in reply.

_'Oh, that is funny. He thinks he has a choice.' _Heila answered, and the group laughed, with the exception of Elric.

_'You are going to fight, and you are going to enjoy it. It is in your blood to kill, you do it.' _Fenris spoke next.

"I don't care if it is in my blood. I'm also supposed to be a good liar, but no...I can't even lie to myself and convince myself that I can do this." Elric bit back.

_'Yet he inherited the Silver Tongue, and the powers over frost.' _Sleipnir cut in.

"Anyway, I can't do this. I wouldn't even know where to start. It's not like I'm used to fighting for my life. And I don't even know the types of enemies I will be facing here, It could be lethal. I don't want to fight anymore." Elric frowned.

_' Elric, you are afraid. It is okay, we will be there for you.' _And as bizarre as Heila being compassionate was, it was comforting.

It was then that a pendant; a five pointed snowflake with each point painted a different color, appeared on the floor.

_'Here, if you ever get caught in a rut and need us, you have the pendant. It will bring us there physically, but you can only call each of us once.' _Heila responded.

Elric picked up the pendant and put it on.

His siblings disappeared. Leaving him alone again.

He tucked it under his shirt and left, entering the room where everyone was now in a large argument.

"I've changed my mind." He spoke up above them, and they all froze.

Arrina jumped towards him. "Yay, I knew you would turn, cousin."

He just grinned and looked down, maybe he could handle this after all.

* * *

That night, the boys and the girls were divided into two rooms. They didn't have their own rooms because S.H.E.I.L.D had forgotten to set up the rooms.

Elric was laying on the bottom of the triple bunk bed, pondering over the possible situations that would require his siblings.

'_ Red is Heila, and I might need her whenever I face a foe I can not beat myself. Her scythe can destroy any immortal with just one blow. Blue is Jorgmangand, he will become useful in a case where I need to heal, since his venom can have healing qualities. Green for Fenris, he will protect me, no doubt. And yellow for Sleipnir, who can help me with battle strategies.' _He thought, '_And there is still a point for Narvi, although he is dead.'__  
_

Josh was talking to Brent about anything that came to mind, but he kept looking over at the Agardian laying on the bed. He looked so lost in thought, it was like the world could collapse around him and he wouldn't realize it.

Josh sat on the bed next to him, and it almost instantaneously drew his attention away from the necklace in his hand. "Hey, I'm Josh. You seem kind of distant, so I thought maybe we could do somethings to make you more comfortable around us. And, trust me, I know what it's like to be different from almost everyone else, so I understand you."

Brent sat on the floor in front of the bed, "And my dad kind of likes to stay alone, so I've kind of become that way too."

"I'm Elric, the youngest son of Loki. Yet, the only one available to take the throne when my father passes." Elric kept his voice quiet. He wanted to say, 'The only one not exiled by Odin' but that would probably spark a conversation he'd rather not commit to.

"I'm Josh, my mom is the Black Widow and my dad is Clint Barton, Hawkeye." He smiled, "I don't get a throne, but I can shoot arrows with accuracy that is killer."

"And I'm Brent. I don't turn green like my old man, but I have a spike in strength when I get angry." Brent added.

"Hey, you hungry? I'll see if Coulson can get us some pizza." Josh shot up and left.

"He really just wants to be everyone's friend." Brent laughed, "But he's right, you are far to quiet to be related to Thor."

"Well, I'm technically not related to him, but I know I am different. I've never been one to speak my mind, and even my magic has a lot to be desired." He sighed and looked at the necklace again, "I never had a tutor when I was young, which left me to figure most of it out on my own. It is very hard sometimes, because I don't know what I'm doing."

Brent nodded, "Yeah, sounds rough. I mean, I don't have those powers, but it's kind of like school. I've never had a teacher in my life, my dad taught me everything. I'm not great in Lit, and neither is my dad, so that's the hardest thing for me to understand. I had to teach myself the ropes. Kind of." He sat on the bed, "Magic sounds a lot like science. It takes awhile to perfect, but when it does...yeesh."

Elric smiled lightly, and then put the pendant on the table. Maybe he wouldn't need it after all.

* * *

If only the peace in the Boys' Room could be mimicked in the Girls' Room.

"I want the top bunk!" Aleighsa shouted as loud as possible.

"No, mortal, I deserve it." Arrina countered.

"The only thing you deserve is my foot so far up your-" Jessica sighed, this was normal now. At least until they got their own rooms. All she wanted to do was sleep, she was already lying down on the bottom bed. But the Billionaire and the Princess had other ideas.

"I always get what I want, because I am a Stark." Aleighsa pointed out.

"Well, I am Royalty, I get what I want, no matter what." Arrina shot back.

"Guys!" Jessica shot in, "How about we draw straws."

"I do not see how hay is going to solve this situation." Arrina questioned.

"No, not hay. Straws, like drinking straws." Jessica stepped out, "I'll got get some."

She came back later with three different straws, all cut to different lengths. "Shortest straw gets the top bunk."

They pulled, and by the results, Jessica got it.

"Well, I'll give it up, since I'm fine with the bottom bunk." She shrugged, to avoid more conflict. "So, next shortest gets it."

And Aleighsa grinned smugly. "That would be me. See, victory is fair and square, princess."

When Jessica thought all was settled, of course something else had to go wrong. Arrina accidently ran into the wall, resulting in a piece of technology Aleighsa had been working on falling to the ground, and that turned it on, and it went flying out the window, and crashed on the concrete below.

"You totally did that one purpose!" Aleighsa accused.

"Did not. It was an accident." Arrina swore.

"Liar."

" I am no liar!"

"Here, let's take something of yours that you care about and toss it out the window." She grabbed Arrina's sword off the floor. And it went flying, but Arrina held out her palm, and the sword came back to her.

"You will have to try harder than that."

* * *

Thor and Loki had to share Thor's room, since all the other's weren't ready.

They hadn't shared rooms since Loki was seven. Which meant that this got complicated, real fast.

Loki had drawn a line through the room with frost. "This is my side, that is your side."

"Loki, your side has the bed. And the door." Thor pointed out.

"I know, you can sleep on the floor. And you have the window." Loki sat on the bed, flipping open a book and starting to read.

"Brother, we are fifteen stories high, I will die if I go out the window." Thor sighed, sitting on the floor.

"Use Mjolnir to fly." was Loki's answer.

Although logical, Loki was always off when it came to this stuff. Thor just chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Thor, I was wondering if there was any time you want me to get you up tomorrow?" Jane stepped in and saw that Thor was laying on the floor, and Loki was burried in a book on the bed. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I drew a line. He has his side of the room, I have mine." Loki answered, never looking up from the book.

"Loki, I don't know how it is on Asgard, but here, siblings share things." Jane sighed.

"We are sharing things." Loki answered.

"Fairly." Jane added.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I consider this fair."

"No, it's not. Look, you get a bed, he gets the floor. Where is the equality in that?" Jane pointed out in a matter of fact way.

"I see no issues." Loki repeated.

"Didn't your father ever tell you to be nice to other people?" Jane asked. Thor started waving his arms around, as if begging her to not continue and bring family into this. Things could only go down from here.

"MY father never told me to do anything, considering I've barely met him." He told Jane. "Thor's father always found something to chastise me on."

"Well, then, with how nice the queen was when I met her, she must have taught you compassion." Jane edged on, and Thor stopped moving his hands around. This was going to get bad very quickly.

"My mother taught me one thing, and that was to get back at the Asgardians for what they did to Johtenheim. Thor's mother taught me compassion, yes...But that doesn't mean I have to show it. And besides, both of my mothers are dead, thanks to war, so you see how far compassion got either of them." Loki explained.

"You are hopeless." Jane sighed, knowing that this was digging into the God of Mischief.

"It was because I was hopeful for too long." Loki continued.

"If Frigga saw you acting like this toward everyone, how do you think she would feel?" Jane snapped. "She would be ashamed of you."

"Jane." Thor said in a warning tone. "You DON'T want to go there with him."

Loki slammed the book down. "And since when do you speak for my mother, Jane Foster? May I remind you that if it weren't for her kindness in protecting you, you would be dead right now, and not her." The fact that he said this with such control, no yelling, no screaming, no threatening, was the scarriest thing of all. Even Thor was shocked at his composure.

Loki got up and exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"It's not your fault my mother has passed." Thor smiled softly, "She wanted to protect you, I think she really liked you."

Jane just nodded.

"7:30 is fine, and at least I have the bed now." Thor laughed, and Jane almost forgot she had asked him a question earlier.

* * *

Tony came down to get a drink from his always stocked drinking bar, when he saw Loki standing outside on the balcony, just starring off into space.

He debated if he really wanted to go find out what was wrong, or if he should just let things settle themselves. He decided he needed to check, the last time Loki was angry over something, he tried to level Manhattan. And, he was already here, so why not try to do it again?

He opened the door, "Loki, hey, you're quiet. And that never happens." Tony said, walking over. "Came down for a midnight drink, saw you are pissed. Let me guess, big brother Thor make you angry?"

Loki shook his head, "No, not my moron of a brother. His...what do you Midgardians' call them...Girlfriend? I guess. She made a mention of my mother that I didn't appreciate."

"And you didn't try to murder her? Wow, what's going on with you, Loki?" Tony said sarcastically, "I thought you were the type to dispose of all your problems through blood shed."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Thor would not approve, and the last thing I would want to do is make my older brother angry."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, right? Did you tell yourself that when you tried to level New York all those years ago, or did you have a sudden change of heart?"

"Neither, and I do truly enjoy watching my brother scramble for his sake." Loki answered.

"Yeah, there's the demented psychopath we all know and are forced to love because the big guy will kill us if we don't." Tony patted him on the back.

"Hey, you cold?" Tony asked, feeling the October chill in the air.

"I'm a Frost Giant, I don't get cold." Loki's answer was simple.

"Oh. Well, if it's that simple." Tony shrugged, "Hey, I was thinking. Maybe you would like to be trained, too. I could teach you about some of the tech around the tower, how it works, and maybe you could help us. I mean, you don't have to, and I know you don't do well with working with your brother, and some of us still fear you a little, although it's been years. But all that Magic stuff you can do, that would be very helpful to us, and Elric and you are the only sources of that stuff for miles."

Loki sighed, "Well...beats twiddling my thumbs as you all do the work."

* * *

While everyone else was sleeping, Tony and Bruce spent the night teaching Loki how to operate the machinery around the tower. He learned it all very quickly, and what would have taken a S.H.E.I.L.D recruit months to learn took him minutes.

Morning came without warning, and at six thirty, Agent Maria Hill had the girls up. Which sparked the argument over who got to use the bathroom first.

"YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Jessica had enough of the two arguing. "EVERY LITTLE THING BECOMES AN ISSUE. YOU TWO ARE SO ALIKE, IT'S DUMB!"

"I have longer hair," Arrina continued, not caring that Jessica had interrupted. "It takes me longer to get ready."

"For a girl with a big sword, I would think that Haircuts would be easy for you." Aleighsa said, "I will gladly take it and make you bald."

At this time, Jessica got up and walked to the bathroom, and locked the door. They were still arguing when she came out in thirty minutes.

* * *

'Boys are so easy to manage.' Coulson smirked. He got them up at six thirty, they were all ready by seven, they were eating, and they weren't picky about food.

It took the girls an extra forty minutes to get to the dining room, and weren't they a sight to see. Arrina and Aleighsa were yelling and insulting one another, while Jessica stood in the middle, sleep deprived, and fed up.

"Training starts at Nine." Coulson told them. "Be in room 1101 by then, we start on the hour."

* * *

**I hope I didn't offend anyone by making the boys more well behaved than the girls. I'm a girl, so I know what it's like to take forty minutes to get ready in the morning, and although I never have to fight for the bathroom in the morning, I know how girls fight over the stupidest things some times. And I know what it's like to be so alike to someone, you can't get a long with them. And, I mean, Aleighsa is the daughter of the Tony Stark, Billionaire Genius Playboy Philantropist, and Arrina is a princess, one day in line to be Queen. You can not tell me that if those two were real, they would not clash. **

**Background in Norse Mythology-**

**So in this chapter, All of Loki's kids were introduced. Heres a little background**

**Sleipnir- (Loki/Svatoalifari) That's a weird story in which Loki gets caught up with a Horse, and gets pregnant. In Norse Mythology, Sleipnir has Eight legs and is Odin's War Horse. However, for the sake of this series, he is a boy, and I suppose he could shape shift into a horse too, and is serving Odin on the Gaurd.**

**Jormangand-(Loki/ Sigyn) After his birth, Odin tossed him to the Aegir, or the Sea Giants, in hopes that he would drown, but of course, he didn't. He learned how to swim as an infant, and in Norse Mythology, is a serpent. In this story, he has the ability to shapeshift to a snake. He kills Thor in Mythology during Ragnarok.**

**Heila-(Loki/Sigyn) She is also known as Hel, Hela, are Hiels. She is Loki's only daughter, and is perhaps one of the most dangerous girls in Norse Mythology. Odin banished her to Hell at birth, where she was taken in and raised, although he wanted her killed. She later becomes their Queen, and is the main leader of Ragnarok. She is said to be heartless, not in personality but in the fact that she doesn't have a heart. She kills Odin.**

**Fenris-( Loki/Sigyn) He is also known as Fenrir or Fernir. He is a wolf in mythology. He is banished to woods in hopes that he will die, but of course, he doesnt. He is the child that kills Freya and Freyr in Norse Mythology.**

**Narvi-(Loki/Angrboda) There is a story involving him and his twin Vali, where Loki is forced to choose between them. He choosed Vali to live, and Narvi dies quickly. For the sake of not wanting too many characters, I made him Fenrirs twin. **

**Elric-(Loki/Amora) Entirely fictional, and has no links to Norse Mythology.**


End file.
